Prior Art
The invention, while specifically defined in terms of swimming pools hereinafter, clearly applies to any reservoir or vessel containing water or other fluids. Known prior art includes the extensible-retractible method and apparatus having genesis in the prior U.S. Letters Patents of applicant herein, Brackston T. Whitaker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,949 dated Oct. 18, 1966, entitled SWIMMING POOL CLEANING APPARATUS, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,068 dated Sept. 2, 1969, entitled SWIMMING POOL CLEANING SYSTEM. The principal features of improvement relate to the novel whip housings and operating control valve, the latter of which permits, through the use of valves, cross connections between the normal suction line, return line and heater lines. The basic positioning of the valves permits normal run and filtering with tubes retracted, cleaning with tubes extended, while simultaneously filtering and finally retracting the cleaning tubes from the pool interior, as will be explained hereinafter.